i need you in my arms again
by kuraimoto
Summary: 5 years after all that has happened. minako returns alive and akihiko waiting for her to return in his arms. m for bad words no lemon sorry
1. Chapter 1

Minako pov:

As I lay here in aigis lap. Sleep soon to take me forever. I try my best to tell aigis not to cry. For she knows what is to happen with me. The other members do not remember anything about the fighting or the dark hour. Their lives can now be normal. Ryoji said we would come back someday. I hope it is soon for I will miss everyone.

We then hear steps running up here calling out my name. It sounded like akihiko but I wasn't sure till I saw him open the door coughing and wheezing. It seems everyone remembers now. It makes me happy that at least before I sleep they will remember me. "Minako! Are you alright?" akihiko asks after catching his breath. I nod my head giving him a smile.

"Thank god" he said giving a sighed with relief and gave me a smile. His smiles were always cute. He only smiled only for me and no other girl. It makes me happy I get to see it one last time. It hurts just knowing that none of them know I will be gone once I close my eyes. I can't bear to even think about it.

Akihiko comes towards me and embraces me in a tight hug. Aigis stands up and lets akihiko take her place. Laying me back down. "I couldn't find you and...I thought that you might have gone off somewhere." he said holding my hand. I give him a smile and squeeze of his hand. "I remember now...everything that happened. The fighting, Tartarus, all of it." he kept saying caressing my cheek with the other hand.

"And how I fell in love with you." akihiko said with a blush. I giggled at him as I stare at his eyes. He takes my hand and places it on his cheek squeezing it. "I'm sorry I forgot it all" I just gave him a smile and a nod saying meaning that I forgave him. We then hear footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the rooftop ; with familiar voices drawing near.

"But everyone remembers now." akihiko said with a smile taking my hand off his cheek. He was still shy after all this time to show affection in front of everyone with me. With the bright sunlight and warmth of my lover's arms I'm now getting sleepier. My eyelids feel almost heavy. I don't want to go yet. I can't cry...not without them knowing...I know that once I close them Fuuka will know...I can't bear to watch them cry.

I slowly start to close my eyes. The last image I see is akihiko staring back at me with loving eyes. "And starting now...we'll never be apart." was the last thing I heard from akihiko.

Akihiko pov:

I was hoping minako heard the last bit I said before she fell asleep. She must have been tired after the fighting. How could I forget all of it? Doesn't matter now I remember and she's here in my arms. Safe and protected. I caress her face one more time before everyone started arriving sweated and coughing.

After a few minutes they all caught their breath and had smiles in their faces. "How stupid of us to remember all that has happened. Our dear leader must have been sad for us to forget. But now that we remember our promise the gangs all here again." mitsuru said with a smile. "She was the one that brought us all closer to each other no matter how tough the situation was she encouraged us never to give up." yukari said.

"I gotta admit I'm gonna miss being the hero and fighting shadows but hey at least I get to sleep more now." junpei says with a big smile. "Urgh stupei!" yukari said with a disgust face. Fuuka laughs but then shows a panic look and stares at minako.

All of us look at her with confused and worried faces. Is it really not over yet? Are the shadows now coming out in the day? Why does Fuuka have that face? "I...I can't sense her anymore." Fuuka says.

"What do you mean Fuuka? Who can't you sense no more?" yukari says looking at her. She looked at me then at everyone else. "Minako...I can still sense all of you but not her. Her personas have vanished...she's dead." Fuuka said with a trembling voice.

"Woah that can't be she's right here! Sleeping!" I said getting a bit angry but worried. "Try it again!" I said.

"I have akihiko-sempai! But no matter how hard I try I can't sense her no more! She may be there in your arms sleeping...but she will never wake up." Fuuka said tears now running down her eyes.

"No not again! Not like yesterday! Dammit!" junpei said punching the wall. "We all knew yesterday our lives were on the line...I didn't know that once everything returned to normal...this could happen." mitsuru said looking at the ground with sad eyes.

"Minako! Minako listen to me! Hey! Wake up!" yukari said coming closer to minako but I push her away not letting her not touch minako. "This cannot be happening. This can't! I remembered everything that happened. She was alright. Healthy as ever yesterday. Why didn't I see this coming! Why!" I said pulling minako up with her head on my shoulder.

"Wake up minako! Wake up! Not again please! Not again!" I said shaking her but she would not wake. First my sister and now my true love. I just told her we would never apart. Why didn't she tell any of us this would happen! Tears were now coming out of my eyes as I keep shaking her but nothing happens. I start to get angry and I lay her down now punching the wall junpei punched to no end.

"you've gotta be kidding me..." junpei says looking at minako. "Akihiko...stop" mitsuru said placing a hand on my shoulder. I push her off and stare at her with angry eyes. "Why didn't she tell us this would happen! All of us would of tried to figure something out so this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled at her.

Aigis was the only one that hadn't talked. She was also the only one here before I got here with minako. She must know something. "You knew didn't you aigis?" I asked. Aigis said nothing only stared at me with sad eyes. "I...I did...I remembered before anyone else did and came to her side that I was duty for. She told me not the cry. For we will all see each other again someday and that she wishes no one will be sad or hurt to see her gone. For she knows that someday she will come back to see you all again." aigis said with a smile.

Her smiling made my heart hurt more than it already was; but her words were something minako would have said.

None of us said anything more. We dried our tears and went back to the dorm hoping that fuuka was lying and just that she must be tired from using all her power. The next day to the hospital with me carrying her. The doctors found nothing wrong with her. A month later on February 2nd at 1:30pm we had her funeral. I hated this. I hated everything that happened. If only I had known. I know she would want me to be happy. Heck maybe even find someone else but I will never find anyone else until that day she comes back into my arms.

The next our dorm was closing down. I didn't want to go back...not see her room. Not see my room. I heard yukari wasn't going either so I wasn't the only one. I was the gym training. I'm always the last one out of there. It would soon be midnight...midnight...the great memories of it. The dark hour; The training. Seeing her smiling and just before a powerful attack would get it I push her out of the way taking the hit for her.

After we left Tartarus she would worry sick about me but then get mad that I would take the hit for her that the attack wouldn't hurt her so badly. We didn't argue about it for she knew that no matter what I would protect her and give her piggyback rides if she ever got injured. I could tell ken was having a bit of a crush on her but that was only because of her kindness.

When mitsuru contacted me again about the moving and one look one last time. I rejected the offer and went back my new apartment. It wasn't big but it got me by. Now all that I was waiting for is that magic degree in the mail saying I'm in college. Before I went to sleep I always had a picture of minako and me together by my bed. Don't get me wrong I have the other members picture together beside it but I always said my good nights to her.

It's now been 5 years...and I still wait for her. I've been on group dates with my friends at work. The women are pretty but they want me for looks or money since I'm a top police person. I have the boxing championship to show I'm tough to take people down and I'm smart thanks to S.E.E.S. I talk to everyone once in a while. Mitsuru is always busy do I haven't seen her since. Minako...please come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Somewhere in the darkness where nyx lives-

"It's already been 5 years that she has not seen them. I feel as though we should return her now. All she has been doing here is sleeping. Never eating or talking. I want to see her smile again." a man said in a blue suit holding a book that goes by the name of Theo "she has already matured enough like the rest of her friends. I believe she is ready." he said.

"I also miss her smile but without someone to take her place she cannot go anywhere. You know very well...unless you're planning to take her place?" another man much like minakos age wearing a yellow scarf going by the name of ryoji. "If I must to see her happy again I shall. For she was a special guest to me and my master. My sisters will take care of the other guests. I have already found my answer to life. She at least needs one more chance." Theo said looking at minako who was floating in air lying down and has now grown beautiful. Even more beautiful than mitsuru.

Her hair was long and now no longer was in a ponytail. She still wore her uniform and they still fit her perfectly like they grew with her as well. Her skin was soft as ever and her lips pink and warm like she had never died. "You are willing to do so then I will awake her and let you take her place. You will feel no pain just sleep." ryoji said coming towards minako and giving her cheek a quick caress.

Theo nods and watches as minako wakes up. He gives her a smile as ryoji takes her hand and leads her away where Theo lays down floating the air and closes his eyes. Minako looks at him confused but then stares around at all the darkness. The last thing that she had remembered was akihiko and her in the rooftop hearing everyone come upstairs.

"You should thank Theo he is giving you a second chance in life minako" ryoji says walking away holding out a hand for her to take. She takes it but still looks around wondering if this is her death all along.

"Don't worry none of the darkness will hurt you since nyx is gone. This is somewhere far away from nyx. I know that I said someday we could meet your friends but I didn't think it would come so soon. I feel as if your mine forever and I never want to let you go but you belong with another and I shall respect that." he said giving her a smile and tight squeeze of her hand.

Suddenly a door appears before them and ryoji opens it to see us back at the dorm she always loved to be in. With all of her friends and good times getting ready to battle but...no one was here and it's empty. No table or couch just the walls and floor and dust.

"A year after your "death" your friends could no longer stay here and moved on to go live their dreams. They are still living here busy with their lives but I know they have never forgotten you and once they see you here and alive I know they will never leave you alone. Be happy and make good memories...but if for some reason you feel you don't belong here anywhere. Just call me and I shall return you back to your sleep." ryoji says giving minako a hug and slipping pass the door again to darkness.

Minako pov:

As I wave goodbye to ryoji I walk around the place wondering how everyone has changed. What ryoji said was strange to me. I feel I do belong back here with my friends. I feel ready to battle and never sleep again. I look outside the window and see that dawn has already set. I quietly get out of the dorm hopeing

no one saw me and walked around the town seeing how different it changed.

Nothing really changed which makes me smile. I never did asked ryoji how long I was out...maybe a year? Since he said after a year of my "death" they moved out. Maybe yukari, junpei and Fuuka are in college. I wonder where they live now. How's aigis? Did they take her back to the lab? So many questions and yet here I am walking around. I have no money so I can't go to port station so might as well go to the shrine might find koro-chan there.

-somewhere at a dorm where five people are sitting around having a party-

"It's been five years...man time flies...Fuuka! Are you done cooking yet?" a man with a baseball hat and purple shirt with matching pants. A grey belt and goatee.

A girl with a pink tank top shirt and light blue ripped jeans. Her hair is short and is wearing light pink lipstick. Goes from behind the kitchen door and throws a spoon at the man. "Urgh! Stupei! Don't pressure her to finish it quickly! She's still learning to become a chef!" the girl said.

"When are you ever gonna stop calling me stupei huh! I'm your boyfriend after all yuka-tan." he says putting a hand over his heart. "Whenever you stop calling me yuka-tan!" she said throwing a pillow at him.

A scream is heard in the kitchen and the couple run to the kitchen wondering what happened.

Two girls are in the kitchen having sugar all over them with a girl wearing a green dress and short black hair coughing. As the other one with blond hair staring at her and the couple holding a now broken and popped flour bag.

"Whoa what happened Fuuka?" the girl said grabbing a wet towel and handing it to Fuuka.

"I'm sorry yukari and junpei I didn't mean to ruin your kitchen I just asked aigis to pop the flour open I didn't know she would actually do this." Fuuka said grabbing a wet towel.

"Don't worry about it Fuuka I'll help you out." yukari said wiping off the flour on her shirt. In the meantime aigis steps out of the room and looks out the window. Seeming to be in space.

"Hey aigis? You ok there?" junpei says waving his hand by her face. After staring in space for a while she starts to smile and runs towards the door knocking junpei back in surprise.

"Woah! Where are you going aigis?" junpei said as Fuuka and yukari get out from the kitchen.

"I must go to her. She has returned. I must bring her back for all of you to see. Please call everyone." aigis said then headed out the door leaving the others dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Aigis pov:

After everything that happened after her death I lived my life as best as I could with the other S.E.E.S members but I still felt powerless...there could of been another way...but in the end as she laid in akihiko's arm to sleep she still found a way for me to feel not guilty about what was happening to her.

As the years passed I went to college with yukari and the others. I have gotten more upgrades since then. Instead of a bow tie I now wear a red tie around me. As the other members lose their wielding to the personas I felt bad for I will always have mine and they shall not.

Finally she is back to stay with us forever. This time no shadows or dark hour has appeared but I will still protect her till I shut down completely. At first when I sensed her I thought I just needed a bit of a tune up from fuuka...but that feeling of her here again just made me think it's finally here!

I rushed quickly out of the dorm and raced to where she was. I told them to call everyone for I know they would all want to see her. how she looked, how she had grown, if her voice was the same, everything! I'm running as fast as I can but it feels like the more I Run the further she is from me.

I finally get to naganaki shrine and there she was sitting with koro-chan and looking at the stars. Oh how she grown! I slowly walk to her but how much I want to just run to her and hug her with all my might but then I might break her. She then looks at me and gives me a smile.

"Aigis? Is that you? Wow! You look like you had so many upgrades. Did you come here by yourself?" minako asked. I laughed a bit. She hasn't change at all. it was like she never left and was here with all of us this whole time. I reach out to her and hug her. She was here...she was actually here!

She hugs me back and I pull away grabbing her by the hand and leading her out of the shrine koro-chan following behind.

"Whoa! Where are we going aigis?" she asked trying to keep up with my pace as I pull her. "To the other members" I said and slowed my paced down just for her so she could stare at anything that changed while she was gone.

Minako pov:

Walking up the stairs to naganaki shrine makes me remember new years with the girls. The cute kimonos mitsuru gave us. All of us hoping for world peace and luck to beat nyx. Ken saying the dirtiest thing because of junpei telling him we wore nothing underneath the kimonos and junpei getting the biggest beating ever from yukari. Just thinking about it just gives me the giggles. I remember akihiko blushing sweetly looking at me in a kimono for the second time.

He said I looked cute wearing my kimono and looked away squeezing me hand. I wonder how they all look like now. If they have grown more or just looked the same. As I finally reach the top the shrine I hear a bark behind me and see koro-chan running towards me. I get down on one knee and pull him into my hug.

Koro-chan was so excited and happy to see me I could tell. None of us knew his age expect aigis but she said koro-chan didn't even know his age so in the end she never told us. He stilled the same cute and fluffy as ever.

"Hey koro! Did you miss me? Are you living back here again? I hope the others still come to vist you." I said rubbing his belly. I could still feel the scar that was felt was his injury long ago. He barked and stood up pulling on my skirt.

"Haha ok ok what do you want to show me boy?" I said following him. We walk towards the back of the shrine to see a big dog house right there next to it. Another white dog and 3 cute little puppies playing with each other. "Aww, are these your puppies koro-chan? There so cute!" I said kneeling down for all the puppies to come sniff me and play.

The mother didn't seem to mind for I guess if koro trusted me she would as well. I was guessing that mitsuru bought this house for koro-chan since I knew this was never here before. Soon it became dark and the puppies (I named them yuki, suki and hiro) fell asleep by their mothers side so me and koro-chan walk away just to have alone time like we always had. Sitting down by the shrine looking at the stars.

I wondered why no one had come to the shrine today. Were they busy with their college stuff or work? Fuuka always came to the shrine with koro-chan just for a walk or to planet flowers for his owner. Maybe she did it earlier but I wanted to see them. How they all changed? Just a glance would be fine.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs with a quick pace. Who was it? Yukari? Junpei? Did they find out I was alive! Did Fuukas persona sense me? I look to see aigis just standing there. She looked like she had an upgrade after the last time I saw her looking from afar with a smile. Instead of the bow I was wearing from school she is wearing a bowtie and it's red. She seems taller. She walks towards me fast just in case I'm actually not here and just ghost. She gives me a big hug tight and strong it felt like she was breaking my bones. Not wanting to let go again with me back in their lives who wouldn't want to let me go. I don't think anyone wants to see that moment happen again.

She then pulls away and grabs my hand pulling it hard. "Whoa! Where we going aigis?" I said trying to keep up. I turn around to wave goodbye to koro-chan but it seems he's following along as well. "To the others" she says and slows down as we walk heart pounding just to see how everyone has changed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Back at the dorm everyone is there but akihiko-

Third pov:

Fuuka is in the kitchen making tea as the others wait for the arrival of aigis and whatever she has brought them or someone. Yukari and junpei on the left of the couch, mitsuru and ken on the right. Mitsuru was wearing all black that her top and pants almost looked like a jumpsuit. She also had a white furry coat on and the same curly red hair she always had.

Ken no longer the little kid who we all use to know was now in middle school but almost seemed like a high school 3rd year. His hair was still the same but his orange outfit was now a school uniform.

"Are you sure aigis said that takeba that someone has arrived?" mitsuru said thanking fuuka for the tea. "I'm sure of it senpai she said call everyone here. She was acting so strange before she said that…she almost looked like how she was when _she_ was here." Yukari said.

Silence came about the room till junpei sat up from the couch and spoke. "Do you think _she_ came back? Ryoji did say some day she will return."

"Don't be ridiculous stupei! We all hoped too much for that promise to be kept." Yukari said looking away hurt in her eyes.

"Lori is right though. We all hoped for her to return to us by now. Our personas are gone and the dark hour is no more. What is confusing is what aigis sensed that we can no longer do. If the dark hour is back there is no way at this time I can create the pill that can make us control our personas again but I don't know if I can in time. The only people to fight will be ken and aigis." Mitsuru said.

Silence came about again till fuuka was the one to speak.

"So where is akihio-senpai?" fuuka said. "He's coming I sent him a fax, phone call and text." Mitsuru said calmly. "Gee sempai isn't that too much?" fuuka said. "We all know akihiko wishes more than us for _her_ to return…he was the last one to see her and talk to her besides aigis. He hardly ever shows his face to us anymore." Mitsuru said hair falling across to her left eye.

"It's not our fault this happened to her! All of us would have sacrificed our lives with hers!" junpei said angrily tighten his grip to a fist. "Junpei calm down all of us know that…I wish she didn't fight nyx alone that time…I wish we never forgot about her till the speech with mitsuru." Yukari said also tighten up her grip to a fist.

-The door opens and everyone stands up to see aigis appear without anyone or anything in her hand.-

"So aigis why did you tell us to bring everyone here?" yukari says putting her hands over her hips. "I have brought someone special that all of us have been waiting for." She says and steps aside as the door open. As it opens slowly koro-chan appears tongue out and tail wagging. He sits down waiting for a pat on the head but just gets loos of disappointment from everyone.

"Koro-chan? What are you doing here?" fuuka said going towards him and bending down to her knees. She leans in noticing something by the door. It was a person; a girl. She then moves the door aside and steps into the dorm bowing down to everyone not showing her eyes for her long bangs have covered them.

"Umm hello. Who are you?" fuuka says standing up. The girl moves her bangs to the side and shows her red eyes to everyone. Fuuka gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "Are you…are you really minako?" fuuka says.

The girl nods and bows to everyone giving them a smile. "Hi guys. Long time no see. Wow you guys look amazing!" minako says. No one could speak. They were awed by how she had appeared. After all their waiting for 5 years and giving up hope that she was in a better place. Here she was right in front of them patting koro-chan in the head and waiting to be greeted in the dorm.

"You idiot! Do you know how long we have been waiting for you!?" Yukari said walking towards her close to tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know I would take so long. I had a good sleep though." Minako said bowing. Yukari couldn't handle it anymore and hugged minako tight and long tears running down her eyes. Minako hugged back calming yukari down as she pulls away wiping her tears.

Fuuka runs up to minako and hugs her as well with tears in her eyes. Junpei takes off his hat and turns away wiping his tears then putting his hat back on. "You sure took your time." Junpei says. "Sorry didn't mean for that nap to be so long." Minako says as Fuuka pulls away. "It's nice to have you back minako." Mitsuru says with a smile and a hand over her hip. "Mitsuru is that you? Wow! You look amazing like a goddess!" minako says admiring mitsurus beauty. Mitsuru blushes like she always does whenever she is complemented by her beauty from friends.

Ken takes a step forward to minako hoping for a hug and remembering the cute little boy she once knew. "Um hi minako-san. You may not remember me cause I'm older now but I'm ken." He says bowing his head.

"Ken is that really you? Wow! You're already past my height! You look so handsome too! I bet girls are falling for you." She says as she pulls him to a hug. Ken blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Well of course girls would be falling for him. He was taught by the best!" Junpei says sticking his chin to the arm. "The only thing he learned from you is to not be a pervert." Yukari says pinching Junpei in the arm. "The last time I knew you whispered to ken telling him that we wore nothing under our kimonos." Minako says.

Everyone laughed remembering that incident like it almost happened just yesterday; then silence appeared once more. "So am I allowed inside or what?" Minako says putting her hands to her hips. "You have to say it first then we will let you in." yukari said with a smile. Minako smiles back and bows again. "I'm home!" Minako says. "Welcome back!" everyone says back (Koro-chan barked) and gave a big group hug as Minako walks in admiring the dorm.

It soon came to her attention that akihiko had not been here with the others. After admiring everyone from their changes to now it shocks her that her once boyfriend (if he is single or with something) is not here with the others. "Where is aki?" Minako says stating him by the nickname he wanted her to talk to him.

No one spoke for they didn't know what to say. She had just return and now she wishes to meet her use to be lover…they knew akihiko still loved her and never wanted to see them for it reminded him of her but he never realized that they also thought of her as well. That they missed her as well and here she was to finally stay with them.

"Akihiko will be coming here soon he's just a tad late." Mitsuru says and gestures Minako to sit down. Minako sits beside yukari and junpei as fuuka sits in the single chair, in the opposite direction is ken and mitsuru with aigis in the middle and koro-chan lying down beside fuuka.

"So tell me what college you guys are? So that way I can go to school with you guys again?" Minako says smiling waiting to hear what her dear friends have major in for college to live there dream job. "Ummm how long do you think it's been since your sleep minako?" yukari asks. "One or two years." Minako responds. "I'm sorry Minako but you are mistaken…it's been 5 years since we last saw you." Mitsuru said. "5 years!" Minako yells shocked.

"Yes…for 5 years we were hoping maybe what ryoji said would come true but then after the funeral and akihiko not talking to us much…most of us like me became busy with our jobs and other things that s.e.e.s was pretty much broke up. Some of us kept in contact while others need to be pushed." Mitsuru said looking out the window after she finished. "Oh…I see. I had no idea I was out for that long." Minako says putting her head down. "It's not your fault Minako-chan…no one knew not even you that you would come back now." Fuuka says grabbing her hand.

"I feel like it is…I was so caught up in sleep…I wanted to keep my eyes open…stayed with you guys longer; till all of you were upstairs and I saw all your faces and heard your voices once more…not just hear your footsteps running upstairs to meet me." Minako says. No one spoke for they had also wished she was there with them just a bit longer till she slept when they all got up the stairs. "I feel like I missed so much…" minako says looking away. "I feel like I'm left behind…"

"You're not left behind minako-chan. I'm still in college learning to become a chef. Yukari is becoming a wedding designer. Mitsuru is taking over her family business like before. Akihiko is a police officer; and junpei is…" "A hobo unemployed." Yukari says cutting fuuka off. Everyone laughed but junpei glaring at yukari. "Hey! I've been in jobs. I get paid." Junpei says with a hmph. "Yea till the next day you're fired!" yukari says. Luckily minako was in the middle to calm them down.

It was then they heard a knocking on the door which fuuka went up to get the door. "Alright so what is this all about that we are having a big meeting." A deep male voice is heard. "You're going to get a huge surprise senpai." Fuuka says to the man. "Well let's hope this is quick I'm missing my beef soup bowl." The man says as he enters the room.

The man is wearing a black suite with a light blue shirt and red tie. He has short white hair. Everyone stands up to say their hellos but the man didn't care about their hellos he only looked at girl with red eyes and longhair wearing the old school uniform he use to go to. The girl bows and gives him a smile moving a piece of hair away from her face.

"Hello aki" she says and steps away from the couch and approaches him. Akihiko's eyes widen and he pulls her into a hug. His left hand place behind the back of her head and his right on her waist. "It's you…it's really you! I've never stop thinking about you. Please say my nickname again." Akihiko says pulling her closer to him not wanting to let go.

"Aki calm down; you're kind of holding me too tightly." Minako says trying to pull away but Akihiko's strength wouldn't let her. "Please…just one more time. Please don't let this be a dream and I wake up with you gone." Akihiko says and Minako stops trying to get away from his grip and relaxes into him wrapping her arms around him as well. "Aki…" Minako says and akihiko gives a big sigh and let's go holding her hands.

"Umm…aki…everyone's looking." Minako says blushing. "I don't care; let them look. All that matters to me is that you're here and this time we will never part." He says and reaches for the back of her again and pulls her into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihiko pov:

"Aigis has reported something or someone and asked for all of us to meet at fuukas dorm. I know that our personas are gone but maybe there is something we can do…please…it would mean a lot for us…and _her_. Well I have to go. Hope to see you there akihiko. Bye." Mitsuru says on a voicemail, fax and text. She never gives up on contacting me when I never respond. It's not like I blame them but they see it another way since I never speak with them and pretty much avoid anything that deals with all of us meeting together as S.E.E.S members again. Maybe they are right…all of my memories from her just come back the moment I see them or when we are together. This time I have to go see them for who knows what aigis has sensed.

I was only 5 blocks away from the beef bowl then walk a few more blocks to the new dorm…but first I have to walk in front of the old dorm to get there. After a hard day's work I would just go to the beef bowl since I'm so hungry but fuuka would always be upset that im full and couldn't taste any of her food. Walking past the dorm is always hard.

I would always remember her walking in and me saying "where have you've been?" almost with a snap but she always responded sweetly back. When I started have feelings for her she would always glow every time she came in. I was shy around my feelings but she would always understand till I asked her in the balcony. I guess I was glaring at her but I was wondering how everything felt so strange around her now.

It used to be so much fun hanging out with her but it was her that she said I was in love. And I still am…I've hoped more than the others she would be return…but lately I've been giving up slowly…I know I could never love another for both of my precise people in my life have gone; but it was hard for her to just get me to open up. How much harder can it be again for another to suffer like her.

Look at me rambling on about her with just a look from the building. I hadn't even notice was I sitting down on the stairs just staring at the sky. I get up and wipe the dust off of me as I walk on past never looking back.

I finally made it to the dorm and give a knock. I know mitsuru will lecture me later on how I'm late depending if aigis has returned. The door opens I see fuuka. She gives a bow and a small smile. "Hello akihiko-sempai" she says and I give her a nod stepping in taking off my shoes. "Alright so what is this all about that we are having a big meeting?" I say as fuuka hands me some extra pair of slippers. "You're going to get a huge surprise sempai" fuuka says stepping into the living room. What big surprise is that…the only wish or surprise is maybe to see her…just for a moment? Ask her how it is up there…if she misses me. Heck I'll probably ask to die so I can meet her but I can't waste my life now.

"Well let's hope this is quick since I'm my missing my beef bowl" I say as I rub my stomach after it growled. Then walking into the room. As I entered the room I notice everyone but one person. She was wearing our old school uniform. Does she have a persona? As she stands up I notice she looks maybe the same age as yukari and fuuka but I couldn't see her eyes for her long brown hair is in the way. As she moves some stray hairs away from her eyes I see that there red…wait? Red?

No that's can't be…it's…really her? My eyes widen as I stare at her. She gives a smile and bow. "Hi aki" she says and all my walls broke down in an instant. I wanted to get down on my knees and cry. She was actually here! I pull her into a tight hug closing my eyes tight hoping this wasn't a dream. Please don't let this be a dream! "It's you…it's really you! I've never stop thinking about you. Please say my nickname again." I said pulling her closer to me as I could but I felt it wasn't enough.

"Aki calm down; you're kind of holding me too tightly." Minako says trying to pull away from me but I held on tight not letting her go anywhere. I felt if I let go she will turn to dust and disappear. Or be in my arms again "sleeping". "Please…just one more time. Please don't let this be a dream and I wake up with you gone." I say and she stops moving. Don't tell me it's happening again! Please not now! The panic attack I was happening goes away once I feel her warm arms warp around me.

She smelled just the same. Her cute candy rush shampoo still smelled in her hair. I could heart her heartbeat so I know she was alive and here. "Aki" she says and I give a sigh opening my eyes and pulling away but held her hands with mine. She starts to blush and I smile at how even cuter she has gotten now since before. "Ummm…aki. Everyone's looking." She says hidden her face away with her hair. "I don't care; let them look. All that matters to me is that you're here and this time we will never part." I finally say to her I've wanted to say. What I've told her before she slept. I pull her into a kiss and I feel like its heaven.

Her lips are warm and soft like they use to. She still tasted like candy like her shampoo. She was always into the sweets. I remember when we went out to one. I felt kind of embarrassed to go inside the sweet shop for I didn't think it was manly enough and I didn't eat a lot of sweets. Only the ones yukari gave me because she thought of herself fat.

Some fan girls came by though…pushed minako out of my reach and kept coming into my personal space. I pushed them aside though, grabbed her arm and went inside. The sweet shop wasn't so bad so when we left to go back to the dorm the girls were gone. I wondered if they wanted to join us but instead they wanted me to be there boyfriend. At the time I didn't understand. Till now that I need her in my life or so help me I wish myself died if I don't have her.

Minako pushes me away breaking our lips apart but I pull her back not wanting to end. I hear junpei cheer me on but I just wanted to hold her just a bit more. I felt herself relax into our second kiss I pull away breaking away slowly and staring into her eyes placing my forehead on hers. She was red as mitsurus hair and it made me smiled just to know she hasn't disappeared yet.


End file.
